


Kids who'd have em (You can't marry him part 4)

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Poppy is 16 years old and McKenzie is now 15 years old. When McKenzie gets in the wrong crowd. He finds himself in a whole heap of trouble. Leaving Serena and Bernie to make a very difficult decision.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 32
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



10 years later 

And Poppy is now 16 years old and in 6th form college. McKenzie is 15 years old and in his final year at school. 4 years ago Bernie and Serena decided they wanted to have more children. Bernie gave birth to twins a boy called Cameron and a girl called Charlotte 3 years ago.  
"Morning mum." Poppy said as she came down for breakfast.  
"Morning sweetheart. Is your brother out of his pit yet." Serena said as she kissed Poppy on the cheek.  
"I don't think so. I haven't heard any signs of life from his bedroom."  
"MCKENZIE GET UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "HAVE YOU GONE DEAF YOUNG MAN."  
"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME." McKenzie shouted.  
"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE ANSWERED ME THEN."  
"That brother of yours is a pain in the arse for getting up lately."  
"He's a constant pain in the arse isn't he."  
"Poppy that's no way to talk about your brother. Even though it's the truth." Bernie laughed as she came into the kitchen with the twins toddling in behind her.  
"Morning mom."  
"Morning love."  
"Mummy." Cameron squealed as he climed up on Serena's knee.  
"Hello little man." She said as she kissed the little boy. Charlotte then tried to get up as well. So Bernie picked her up and sat her on Serena's knee as well. "Hello Gorgeous." Serena smiled and she balanced the twins on her knee.  
"Is he actually moving up there."  
"Give him another shout Bernie please." Serena stood up and put the twins on the chairs and poured then both some cereals. 

"MCKENZIE YOU BETTER BE OUT OF THAT BED."  
"I AM." He shouted as he stood at the top of the stairs and started waking down.  
"You can get that shirt tucked in lad. You look like a sack of shit."  
"For God sake give me chance mom I've only just got out of bed."  
"You can pack that attitude in as well." Serena snapped as McKenzie sat down at the table.  
"Don't you start as well mum. Shall I go back to bed and get back out."  
"Yes and get out in a better mood while your at it."  
"Whatever." McKenzie poured himself some cereals as Cameron tried to put his hands in his bowl. "Cameron get you bleeding fingers out of my breakfast." He snapped making Cameron cry.  
"Oy don't shout at him like that." Serena said as Bernie picked him up and cuddled him.  
"Well he shouldn't put his fingers in my food."  
"Then tell him properly don't shout at him. He's just a baby McKenzie. You were a baby once remember."  
"Momma."  
"It's OK sweetheart. McKenzie is just been grumpy this morning isn't he."  
"I'm off to college. I'll see you later."  
"See you later love." Poppy gave them all a kiss and put her coat on.  
"You coming morngy."  
"Yes just let me put me shoes on."  
"And tuck your shirt in."  
"There is that better." He snapped as she tucked his shirt in.  
"Much thank you. You look like you actually belong to someone now."  
"Yeah it's just a shame its you two that I belong to." McKenzie snapped as he ran out of the door.  
"What was all that about."  
"God knows." Serana said as she ran to the front and opened it. "McKenzie."  
"Now what." He said as he turned round.  
"I forgot to say your grounded."  
"Hey I'm bothered." He said as he walked up the street.  
"What is wrong with him lately. Bernie said as she stood behind Serena.  
"I don't know. But we are going to have to talk to him when he gets home. Because I am not putting up with his attitude for much longer. It stops now." Serena said as she walked back into the kitchen. 

"McKenzie you coming out after school." His mate Paddy said as they walked to class.  
"I can't me mum's grounded me."  
"What for."  
"You tell me."  
"Have you been grounded Mummy's boy. That's what you get when there isn't a man about the house."  
"Shut your face Reece right now." McKenzie said as he pushed Reece up against the lockers.  
"Steady on mate I was only joking."  
"Well your not funny. So I suggest you shut the fuck up.And for your information I'm not your mate"  
"Thank god for that. Who what's a Mummy's boy like you for a mate." McKenzie saw red and punched Reece in the face. Knocking him to the ground.  
"MCKENZIE WOLFE MY OFFICE NOW." Mr Gregory the Head teacher shouted.  
"He started it Sir."  
"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it." Paddy take Reece to see the nurse please. "  
"Yes Sir."  
"You shift yourself." He said as he pushed McKenzie towards his office. "Sit down lad. I will not tolerate violence in my school McKenzie do you hear me."  
"Yes Sir. But like I said he started it."  
"So you keep saying. I am gonna have to call your mum's."  
"No please don't do that Sir they'll go mad. Especially my mum."  
"I'm going to have to call one of your mum's McKenzie."  
"Then call my mom Bernie."  
"Ok then go and wait outside my office while I ring her and don't move."  
"No Sir. McKenzie said as he sauntered out of the office. 

"McKenzie what have you been up to?" Bernie said as she walked up to him with the twins in their buggy. "McKenzie talk to me."  
"Ms Wolfe thank you for coming. Please do come in. You too McKenzie."  
"Sorry I have had to bring the twins but my wife is at work."  
"It's not a problem. Please do sit down."  
"Thank you. So what's McKenzie done."  
"I witnessed McKenzie punch another student in the face."  
"What do you think your playing at McKenzie."  
"I'm sorry mom."  
"Your mum is going to go berserk when she finds out about this my lad."  
"Do we have to tell her."  
"Yes we do. So what happens now."  
"I have no choice but to exclude McKenzie for the rest of the week."  
"For God's sake. Is that it."  
"That's it. See you next Monday McKenzie. And try and stay out of trouble."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Come on." Bernie said as they walked out of the school. McKenzie helped Bernie put the twins in the car and then got in themselves.  
"You're in big trouble son."  
"Mums gonna kill me isn't she."  
"There's going to be that many fireworks my lad you'll think it's bonfire night." Bernie said as she started the car and drove them home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bernie and McKenzie got home. Bernie put the twins down for a nap and went and sat in the lounge with McKenzie.   
"What time will mum be home?"  
"About 4."  
"She's gonna hit the roof isn't she."   
"Oh yes."   
"Why haven't you shouted at me yet?"   
"Because I think you'll be getting enough of that from your mum don't you."   
"I am going to be grounded for the rest of my teenage years aren't I?"   
"And then some. What is wrong with you lately McKenzie."   
"Nothings wrong with me."   
"Like hell there isn't. Your attitude stinks. And what you said this morning about it being a shame that you belong to me and your mum was disgusting. And really hurtful McKenzie. Do you really feel that way?"  
"No, of course I don't."   
"Then why say it. You know how much me and your mum loves you don't you." McKenzie nodded his head as he held Bernie’s hand.   
"I'm so sorry mom." He said with tears in his eyes. "I'll try and be better."   
"I hope so McKenzie because if you carry on like this you are gonna end up in big trouble my lad."   
"I know."   
"Good."   
"I'm gonna go to my room for a bit."   
"Ok, And I better go and make a start on dinner." Bernie said as she left the lounge. 

"MUMMY." Charlotte shouted as she ran to the front door when Serena came home. "  
"Hello my gorgeous girl." Serena said as she picked Charlotte up and hugged her. "Where's Cameron?"   
"He's upstairs with Poppy."   
"Is McKenzie home from school yet?"   
"McKenzie had been home since 1.00pm"   
"Why is he ill?"   
"No I got a call from the headmaster. McKenzie had been excluded till Monday."   
"What's he done."   
"He punched a lad in the face and the headteacher saw it."   
"I'll kill him." Serena said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "MCKENZIE WOLFE GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW."   
"Serena don't be too hard on him.He feels bad."   
"Good and so he should. What do you think you are playing McKenzie." Serena said McKenzie stood at the kitchen door.   
"I can explain."   
"Go on them I'm all ears."   
"He just kept going on at me and I just saw red."   
"Violence is never the answer my lad. I thought me and your mom had brought you up better than that."   
"Clearly not."   
"Not start McKenzie. You and Poppy have been brought up exactly the same. Your sister never gives us any trouble."   
"Good for Poppy."   
"What's that supposed to mean."   
"We all know she's your favourite mum."   
"Don't even go there McKenzie. I love you all the same."   
"No you don't. Poppy has always been your number 1 and you know it."   
"That's enough McKenzie."   
"No mom it's isn't. I felt like this for years. Maybe you should just have had Poppy and stopped. Because she's the one you really love isn't it mum."   
"Get out of my sight."   
"What's up mum don't you like the truth."   
"Get out of my sight RIGHT NOW. Before I do something I might regret."   
"You wouldn't dare hit me."   
"Don't tempt me McKenzie. You are hanging by a very thin thread son."   
"I WISH I WASN'T YOUR SON." McKenzie shouted as he ran upstairs. 

"MCKENZIE." Serena shouted.   
"Serena leave him to cool down." Bernie said as she pulled Serena close to her.   
"What have I done so wrong Bernie?"   
"You haven't done anything wrong. He's just taking the terrible teens a bit two far."   
"He hates me."   
"No he doesn't. He loves you."   
"It doesn't feel like it Bernie. You don't think I love Poppy more than then our other kids do you?"   
"Of course I don't."   
"I love all our kids the same." Serena cried.   
"I know you do sweetheart. And deep down McKenzie knows that too."   
"What are we gonna do with him Bernie.He was such a good little boy. And so loving. Where did we go wrong."   
"We didn't. He is just rebelling."   
"He is going to end up in serious trouble if he carries on like this that I do know.   
"Then we'll have to nip it in the bud."   
"I feel like I'm losing him. We're losing our son Bernie." Serena said as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it true what mums just said that you punched Reece today." Poppy said as she saw McKenzie coming out of the bathroom.   
"So what if I did."   
"Your messing with the wrong one there. Reece is a nutter McKenzie and so are his friends."   
"What do you care."   
"Of course I care. I'm your sister."   
"Not really though are you."   
"What are you talking about."   
"Not really my sister are you."   
"Of course I'm your sister."   
"My mom's adopted you didn't they."  
"So what they are still my mums. Just like your still my brother. And I don't want to see you getting hurt."   
"Nobody's gonna hurt me."   
"You sure about that are you."   
"Reece and his friends don't scare me."   
"Well they should. They scare everyone else."  
"Well not me."   
"What is happening to you the last few weeks. You were never like this McKenzie. You are saying nasty and hurtful things to mum. This isn't like you."   
"Then I guess you don't really don't me at all do you. This is the real me Poppy. So you and mums better get used to it." He snapped as she went into his bedroom and slammed the door. 

"Right I'm off to work." Bernie said as she came into the lounge and gave Serena a kiss.   
"Ok darling. Have a good shift."  
"I'll try. I've just check on the twins and they are both fast asleep."   
"I told you they were."   
"I know but I thought I would just check."  
"Ring me if you need me."   
"The twins will be fine."   
"I wasn't talking about the twins. I was talking at McKenzie."   
"I can handle McKenzie don't worry."   
"I better get going."Bernie kissed Serena goodbye." I love you. "  
"I love you too."   
"Bye mom." Poppy said as she came down the stairs just as Bernie was going out the door.   
"Bye sweetie. Poppy if McKenzie starts tonight ring me and let me know won't you."   
"I will."   
"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning love."   
"Bye mom." Poppy said as she went into the lounge to joined Serena.   
"Hey darling are you alright." Serena put her arms around Poppy as she sat down beside her.   
"Am OK. I've just had a run in with McKenzie."   
"What's he said now?"   
"Oh you know the usual crap that comes out of his mouth lately." Poppy said with tears in her eyes.   
"What's he said to you darling?"   
"Just that I'm not his real sister because you and mom adopted me."   
"Hey don't listen to him. You are our daughter and I couldn't love you more if I'd have given birth to you. You know that don't you."   
"I know mum." Poppy said as she rested her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"I love you so much Poppy."   
"I love you too mum." Serena kissed Poppy on the head as they snuggled up together and watched TV. 

McKenzie waited till everyone was in bed and crept downstairs stairs. He saw Serena's handbag hanging on the back of a chair in the kitchen. He opened it up and took £40 out and stuffed it in his pocket. He opened the back door and left the house.   
McKenzie walked the streets and went onto the park to find his friends.   
"Hey Wolfe thought you couldn't come out?" Paddy said.   
"I had to wait till my mum had gone to bed. She's been a right bitch as usual. Did you bring me the gear Stewart?"   
"Of course. Did you bring some cash?"  
"Yes."  
"Good because your not having anymore on tick sunshine."   
"Here I've got the money."   
"Nice one fair swap." Stewart said as he handed over the drugs to McKenzie.   
"Right I better go. See you guys later."   
"Bye Stewart."   
"Here mate do you want one." McKenzie held out his hand with a tablet in it.   
"No and you shouldn't either McKenzie. I can't believe you bought that shit from him again McKenzie."   
"Oh shut up. You should like my mum."   
"You take it if you want. But I'm not going to stand here and watch you." Paddy said as she walked away.   
"PLEASE YOURSELF." He shouted. I don't need him. I don't need anyone McKenzie said to said to himself as she stuffed the tables into his pockets and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mummy. Mummy" Cameron cried as he climbed up on the bed and woke Serena up.   
"Hey little man." Serena pulled Cameron close to her. "What's all that noise for?"  
"Where Momma?"  
"Mommas at work. She'll be back soon."   
"Thirsty Mummy."   
"Come on. let's go get you a drink." Serena got out of bed and picked Cameron up. As she got to the bottom of the stairs with Cameron on her hip. She saw the back door open slowly and McKenzie creeping in. Serena watched him for a moment as she turned the tap on a got a glass of water.   
"Where the hell do you think you've been." Serena said angrily. Making McKenzie drop the glass onto the sink.   
"For God sake mum. I really wish you wouldn't seek up on me like that."   
"Where have you been McKenzie?"  
"Out."  
"Out its 3.45 in the morning. You are supposed to be in bed. Or at least you were when I checked on you before I went to bed." Serena said as she gave Cameron his drink.   
"I couldn't sleep. So I went out with my mates."   
"At this time of night. And have you forgotten that your grounded sunshine."   
"I'm going to bed I'm tired."   
"No your not. Sit down."   
"Mum I said I'm going to bed."   
"I said SIT DOWN." Serena shouted as McKenzie pulled out a chair and practically threw himself down. 

"Where have you really been?"   
"I've already told you I have been out with my mates."   
"At this time of night. I don't believe you."   
"It's the truth."  
"McKenzie are you in some sort of trouble. Because if you are all you need to do is tell me or mom about it. And we can help you."   
"I'm not in trouble mum I promise."   
"Then what's going on. This isn't like you McKenzie. Talking to me and mom like crap. Being nasty to Poppy. Hitting people at school. Coming in at this time of night. I'm worried about you sweetheart."   
"Are you. Are you really."   
"Of course I am. I know you're 15 and you think you're all grown up. But your not. You're still my little boy whether you like it or not."   
"I know. Can I go to bed now please?"  
"Go on."   
"Night mum." McKenzie said as he bent down and kissed Serena on the cheek. "I do love you mum."   
"I love you too sweetheart. I just wish you would talk to me."  
"Night."  
"Come on little man let's get you back in bed as well."   
"Pass him here mum I'll carry him for you."   
"Thank you darling."   
"Come here little fella." McKenzie said as he took Cameron off Serena and carried him upstairs. 

Serena looked on smiling as McKenzie put Cameron in bed and tucked him in.   
"Kenzie kiss." Cameron said as he pulled McKenzie down to kiss and hug him.   
"Go back to sleep now mate it's late. I love you."   
"Love you." Serena stood at the door and grabbed McKenzie's arm as he went to walk past.   
"Do I get a hug too." She said nervously. McKenzie hugged Serena tightly as she began to cry. "I know your not a bad lad. Your a good boy. I just wish you would talk to me more my gorgeous boy."   
"I've got nothing to say mum."   
"You don't hate me do you McKenzie."   
"Of course I don't. I love you and mom more than anything in the world."   
"We love you too. And we don't want to see you ending up in trouble love."   
"I won't I'll change I promise."   
"Good because I just want my loving and caring son back."   
"I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still here mum. McKenzie said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Serena tighter and kissed her on the cheek." Night mum see you in the morning.   
"Night darling." Serena kissed McKenzie as she walked to his bedroom and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"MOMMA." Charlotte shouted as she jumped off her chair when she saw Bernie come in.   
"Hey Gorgeous. Have you been a good girl for Mummy?"   
"Yes I have."   
"What about you little guy have you been good for Mummy?" Cameron nodded as he ate his breakfast.   
"He got me up at for a drink just after 3.30 am. But apart from that he has been fine haven't you sweetie. It's Master McKenzie I need to talk to you about." Serena smiled as Bernie kissed her.   
"Why what's he done now?"   
Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and led her into the hallway.   
"When I came down here with Cameron to get him a drink. McKenzie was coming in through the back door.   
"Was this at nearly 4 this morning?"   
"Yes."   
"What the fuck was he doing out of the house at that time of night."   
"He won't say. He just said he couldn't sleep. He was in bed at 11.00pm when I checked on him. He must have waited until I was asleep and sneaked out."   
"Did you kick off with him?"   
"I wanted to believe me. But we sat down and I stupidly thought he would talk to me but no. He just kept saying everything was fine. He was actually quite nice to me for the first time in ages. He carried Cameron up to bed for me and tucked and him. Then I asked him for a hug which he gave me and told me he loved me and you more than anything. I'm worried about him Bernie he's like Jekyll and Hyde."  
"I am going to bed for a few hours and then we will both sit down with him. And have a talk calmly yes."   
"Yes." Bernie kissed Serena and went upstairs to bed. 

"POPPY. POPPY." Serena shouted from the kitchen.   
"What's up mum?"   
"Can you just nip in your brother's bedroom and get me his washing that's no doubt on his bedroom floor please?"   
"Yes sure."   
"Thanks darling." Serena said as she went in the lounge to check on the twins as they were playing on the floor.  
"Here you go mum." Poppy said as she put McKenzie's mucky washing in Serena's arms.   
"Thanks love. Is he still asleep?"   
"Snoring his head off." Serena went back into the kitchen and went through the pockets to make sure nothing was in them. When she pulled out a small packet with 6 pinks tablets in it. She looked in the rest of his pockets but didn't find anything else. Serena chucked the clothes in the washing machine when she heard McKenzie running down the stairs.   
"Mum have you set them going?"   
"Yes why what's up."   
"You have to stop it mum." He said as he tried to prize the door open.   
"McKenzie stop it you will break the washer." She said as she pulled him away.   
"Mum stop the washer."   
"I can't. What's so important anyway."   
"There is just something I need out of the pockets that's all."  
"Well you should have emptied them when you took them off shouldn't you."   
"I swear if you don't stop this washer I will smash it to pieces."   
"And then you will buy me a new one won't you."   
"What the hell is going on down here." Bernie said as she ran down the stairs.   
"Mum has put my clothes in the washer."   
"So what."   
"And he's looking for these Bernie." Serena said as she dangled the packet of pills into the air. 

"Give me them back now mum." McKenzie said as he tried to snatch then off Serena but she was too fast.   
"I don't think so sunshine. Sit your arse down there." She said as she pulled a chair out. "I want to know where they come from and I want the truth."   
"Do as your mum says McKenzie. Your in enough trouble son." Serena and Bernie sat at the side of each other while McKenzie sat straight opposite them.   
"I take it there Ecstasy?"   
"Yes mum."   
"So that's what you were doing out so late last night. You were getting this SHIT." Serena shouted as she put her head in her hands and cried.   
"Who did you get them from?"   
"Just someone I know."   
"Who."   
"I'm not telling you."   
"Where did you get the money from to get the pills?" Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"I erm."   
"No McKenzie. We're not doing um's. We're not erm's. And we're not doing ah's. Just answer the question."   
"I took the money alright."   
"From where?"   
"From out of your purse mum."   
"What." Serena stood up and took her purse out of her bag. "I had a hundred pounds. And there is now only 60. You have stolen £40 from your own mum. I can't believe you McKenzie." Serena cried as she turned her back on him.   
"I'll pay you back I promise." He said as he stood up beside her.   
"How long have you been taking this crap?"   
"Just a couple of weeks."   
"Oh that's alright then. Did you hear that Bernie he's only been taking them a couple of weeks. You shouldn't be taking that all. YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY." Serena shouted as she put McKenzie face into her hands. "Have you any idea how dangerous these pills are. Me and your Mom have seen countess kids die after taking just one of these. They thought that one wouldn't hurt. And now there died. I don't what that for you. I don't want to lose you McKenzie. None of us do. "Serena cried."When you finally came along we were so happy. You completed our little family so long before the twins came along. And I am not having these evil little fuckers taking you away from me." Serena sobbed as she emptied the tablets down the drain and turned the tap on.   
"If I see you with anymore of these I won't hesitate to call the police on you. Do you understand."   
"Mom."   
"I'm with your mum on this McKenzie. This stops and it stops now or the police will be involved. Now go to your room."   
"McKenzie. Serena said as he got to the kitchen door.   
"What."   
"You can clean your room while your up there. It looks like a shit tip. What are we going to do with him Bernie."   
"I don't know Serena. I really don't know." Bernie sighed as her and Serena stood holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is everyone?" McKenzie said nervously as he stood at the lounge door.   
"Mom, Poppy and Charlotte have gone to the supermarket. And as you can see Cameron is out for the count."   
"Can I talk to you please mum?" He said as he sat on the coffee table in front of Serena.   
"Have you cleaned your room?"   
"Yes. I have just got to put the hoover on."   
"Have you put clean bedding on. Because your duvet is going to end up crawling off your bed of its own accord."   
"Yes mum I have put clean bedding on. Can we please just talk."   
"So now you want to talk do you."   
"I know you and mom are angry with me but."   
"Angry. Angry doesn't even begin to describe how I feel at this moment in time. I need to know McKenzie. I need to know what low life has been selling my 15 year old son drugs."   
"I can't say mum."   
"Why not. Are you scared of them?"   
"Of course I am."   
"I take it they are older than you." McKenzie nodded as he put his head down. "I'm so disappointed in you. I want to shout and scream at you."   
"Then just do it. Shout at me. Curse at me. Hit me if you want to."   
"What's the point. It's not going to me anywhere is it. I don't know who you are anymore McKenzie."   
"I'm still your son." They both had tears in their eyes as they spoke.   
"My son wouldn't do this. My son wouldn't take money out of my purse. And he certainly wouldn't take drugs. I will not have drugs in my house. I dread to think what would have happened if Cameron or Charlotte had found them. I can't risk that McKenzie."   
"What are you saying mum."   
"I think you know what am saying. Until you tell me or mom who sold you the drugs. Then I don't want anything else to do with you McKenzie."   
"Mum please don't do this. I won't touch them anymore. Don't give up on me mum please." McKenzie cried as he leant forward and rested his head on Serena's shoulder. Serena had to hold herself back from wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. Like she so wanted to.   
"Go and finish your room please." She said as she stood up and left the room. 

"I think we've got everything." Bernie said as she carried the bags into the kitchen and saw Serena sat the table sobbing. "Serena."   
"Mum what's wrong."   
"Poppy just leave the bags there love and take Charlotte into the lounge please.   
"I want to know what's up with mum."   
"I'll find out what's wrong with mum."   
"Ok. Come on Charlotte."   
"Serena what's wrong." Serena stood up and wrapped her arms around Bernie. "What's happened darling?"   
"McKenzie came down wanting to talk."   
"That's good isn't it."   
"I tried to get him to tell me who sold him the drugs. But he wouldn't tell. I can't take this anymore Bernie. I've told him unless he tell me who it is that I don't want anything more to do with him." Serena sobbed.   
"I'll speak to him it's alright."   
"It's not alright. What kind of mum says that to her son. I couldn't believe the words were coming out of my mouth. I just want my caring, loving son back."   
"I know love. So do I."  
"I told my mums I wanted to be a good mum just like them. But I'm not am I. I'm a rubbish mum."  
"No you not. Your a great mum."   
"No am not. What kind of mum tell their child that they don't want anything more to do with them."   
"We will sort this I promise. Why don't you go and have a lie down on the bed while I put this shopping away."   
"You should be going to bed. You were working last night."   
"I'm fine. Go on up."  
"Thanks." Serena smiled weekly as she went upstairs. Bernie pulled out her phone and dialed a number.   
"Hello Adrienne it's me. Are you doing anything?" 

"Hello Adrienne come in." Bernie said as she opened the door.   
"Thanks Bernie. Where is she."   
"Upstairs I sent her to lie down."   
"Grandma." Poppy said as she ran up to Adrienne and gave her a hug.   
"Hello sweetheart. You get more gorgeous every time I see you."   
"I don't think so Gran."   
"Yes you do. Where's the twins."   
"In here they are engrossed in a Fireman Sam." Adrienne went in the lounge and kissed the twins before she went upstairs to see Serena. She stood at the door and watched her daughter sleeping. Adrienne walked closer to bed and lay down beside her daughter and put her arm around her.   
"Mum." Serena smiled as she opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Serena cried as she cuddled up to Adrienne.   
"Bernie rang me and told me everything what's been going on. How come you didn't tell me."   
"You don't need me piling on my troubles do you. Not when you are so happy with your new friend."   
"And that's all we are Serena friends."   
"Yeah course you are. I suppose Bernie told you what I said to McKenzie."  
"She did."   
"I tried mum. I really tried to be a good mum like you but I'm not. I'm sorry."   
"You have got, nothing to be sorry about. You are a fantastic mum. It's not your fault that McKenzie has gone off the rails. So I am going to take him for a bit."   
"What. No mum you can't."   
"This isn't up for discussion Serena." Adrienne said as she got off the bed and knocked on McKenzie bedroom door. "MCKENZIE."  
"Grandma what are you doing here?"  
"I've come for you. Get some stuff pack in a bag your coming to stay with me."   
"I don't want to."   
"I'm not asking you McKenzie. I'm telling you."   
"Mum please. I want to stay here."   
"Do as your Grandma says McKenzie."   
"What are you still doing standing there McKenzie get packing. You've got 10 minutes." Adrienne said as she turned around and went downstairs. Serena was about to follow her when McKenzie grabbed her hand.   
"Mum you really do hate me don't you?"   
"I wish I did. Because it would make this situation a whole lot easier." She said sadly as she pulled her hand away and went downstairs.   
"Is he packing?"   
"Mum I really don't think taking McKenzie with you is such a good idea."   
"I'll sort him out."   
"It's not your job to sort him out mum it's ours."   
"I'm ready Grandma." McKenzie said as he stood in the hallway with his bag over his shoulder.   
"Right say your goodbyes then."   
"You better behave for your Grandma. No back chat." Bernie said as she hugged him.   
"I won't."   
"I love you."   
"I love you mom." McKenzie hugged the twins and Poppy before turning to face Serena who had tears streaming down her face.   
"See you later mum."   
"Bye." Serena cried as she folded her arms. McKenzie turned around and left the house the house. As he got driveway he turned around and saw Serena stood at the door crying. He ran up to her. And threw his arms around her.   
"I'm so sorry I have let you down mum. I love you so much."   
"I love you too. Be good for Grandma OK." Serena held his face in her hands. "I'm sorry I said what those things to you. I didn't mean them. You will always, always be my son. No matter what." Serena sobbed as she pulled him close to her again.   
"See you later mum."   
"You will."   
"I'll ring you every day."   
"You better. Please don't take anymore drugs. I'm begging you McKenzie."   
"I won't." McKenzie kissed Serena and Bernie one more time before he got in the car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 5 days since McKenzie went to stay with Adrienne. And Serena hadn't heard from him. She had phoned everyday but McKenzie had refused to speak to her. Serena wanted to go and see him but Bernie wouldn't let her. Causing the couple to argue constantly. Today Serena was determined to see or at least speak her son no matter what Bernie said.   
"There you go." Serena said as she gave Charlotte and Cameron their breakfast.   
"Morning mum." Poppy came into the kitchen and kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Hi love. Do you want breakfast."   
"I'll get me own it's OK." Poppy put the kettle on and out done bread in the toaster. "Have you had something to eat mum?"   
"No I'll get something later love. I will have another cup of tea though."   
"Is mom still asleep?" Poppy asked as she put Serena tea in front of her.   
"I should imagine so. But then again I don't know. I slept in McKenzie room again last night."   
"Yes I heard you two arguing again last night."   
"That all we seemed to do for the last 5 days."   
"Why don't I take the twins with me today."   
"No your going out your friends."   
"Laura and Sammy won't mind mum."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yeah. They love the twins."   
"You 3 have Friends for a long time now. Haven't you?"   
"Ten years. We met on the first day of school."   
"I remember. You really didn't want to go to school."  
"I wanted to stay with you didn't i?"   
"You did. C'mere." Serena held out her arms and pulled Poppy to her. "I know I have been a bit preoccupied with McKenzie the last few weeks. But you do know that I love you so much dont you."   
"I know mum. And I love you too. Come on you two let's get your coats and shoes on." Poppy said as she heard Bernie coming down the stairs. 

"Hy mom."   
"Where are you going?"Bernie said as she kissed the twins.   
"I'm taking them shopping with me. I think you two need to talk mom. Jump in the buggy you two. Mum were going."   
"Ok love. You two be good for Poppy." Serena kissed the twins and Poppy goodbye and went back into the kitchen. Bernie said goodbye and went into the kitchen herself. They both sat at the kitchen table. Bernie was reading the paper while Serena was sat watching her fiddling with her necklace. They didn't even talk to each other.   
"Bernie."   
"Yes." She said as she didn't even look up from the paper  
"With the twins not been here. Shall we go and see McKenzie today."   
"What's the point. He doesn't want to speak to us."   
"He's our son Bernie that's the point. If we went round there he would have to see us wouldn't he."   
"Not necessarily."   
"I want to see my son. Don't you even miss miss him" Bernie just put head down and carried on reading the paper. "You don't do you. Well I do miss him. And I'm going to see him. Whether you want to or not" Serena said as she ran upstairs. 

A little while later Serena came downstairs carrying a large holdall.  
"What's that for?" Bernie said as Serena put her coat on.   
"It's some of my things."  
"What."  
"I'm going to stay with mum and McKenzie."   
"For how long?"   
"I don't know. Maybe for good who knows."   
"And I don't get a say in this."   
"It's pretty clear you don't love me or McKenzie anymore. So what is the point of being here. All we seem to do is argue lately. We haven't slept in the same bed for days."   
"That doesn't mean I don't love you."   
"And what about our son Bernie. Do you love him?"  
"This is all McKenzie's fault. The arguments. The little digs at each other. All because of him Serena."   
"HE'S STILL OUR SON." Serena shouted. "I need to get out of here." Serena dragged the bag to the door.   
"So that's it. Your going to throw away 18 years together."   
"No you have thrown it away Bernie. When you said you don't love our son."   
"I didn't say that."   
"You didn't have to. Tell Poppy I'll ring her later."   
"She will probably be with you by the end of today anyway."   
"Maybe."   
"Serena please don't go. I love you."   
"I love you too."   
"Then don't go. We can work this out."   
"I don't think we can. Bye Bernie I'll ring you later." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she walked down the drive. Got in her car and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Serena what are you doing here?" Adrienne said as she answered the door.   
"I've left her mum. I've left Bernie." Serena cried.   
"You've done what."   
"We had a row about McKenzie and I left her."   
"You've left mom." McKenzie said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"McKenzie I've missed you so much." Serena went up to him but he pushed her away. "McKenzie."   
"You can't do that. You can't leave mom. Especially not because of me."   
"Your my son."   
"And she's your wife."   
"I needed to see you. You won't answer my calls. You wouldn't let me come and see you. What was I supposed to do."   
"Not walk out on my mom. I am fine here. Aren't I grandma."   
"You are love." Adrienne smiled.   
"What about the twins and Poppy. Have you thought about them."   
"McKenzie I love you." Serena cried.   
"Go home mum. I'm fine."   
McKenzie said as he ran up the stairs.   
"MCKENZIE."   
"Leave him Serena."   
"Do you know what. I am fed up of people telling me what to do with my son. I'm his mum."   
"And I'm his Grandma and I'm trying to help him. And he is actually talking to me Serena." Adrienne snapped as she went into the kitchen.

"Has he told you who sold him the drugs?"  
"Yes he has."   
"Who?"   
"That's up for him to tell you."   
"I want you to tell me."   
"If I tell you McKenzie is never going to trust me again." Adrienne put two cups of tea down on the kitchen table. "Try and forget about McKenzie for a minute and let's get onto you leaving your wife."   
"It's for the best."   
"For the best. You two have been together for over 18 years. You picked Bernie over Patrick remember."   
"Of course I do."   
"And you are going to give up all those years just like that."   
"She said in so many words that she didn't love our son. What was I supposed to do mum."   
"You talk it over that's what. This can't be easy for Bernie either. You know what I would give my right arm to my wife back here with me." Adrienne said with tears in her eyes. "And you are leaving your fantastic wife because you have had a row about one of your kids. Bloody hell Serena if I had left your mom everytime we had a row about you. I would never have been at home."  
"I didn't know you argued about me."   
"That's because we didn't do it around you."  
"What did you argue about."   
"Her spoiling you mainly. Look Serena you and Bernie love the bones of each other. Everybody knows that. You two belong together. Don't you?" Serena nodded. "Then ring her up and talk to her. Do not ruined the best thing that has ever happened to you." Adrienne said as she picked up her tea and left the kitchen.

Serena got her phone out as the doorbell rang."  
"I'll get it mum." Serena said as she went to the door. "Bernie I was just going to ring you."   
"Well I'm here now."   
"I'm so sorry Bernie." Serena cried as she wrapped her arms around her. "I didn't mean the things I said. I don't want to split up with you. I don't even know why I said that. I love you. I love you. I love you." She sobbed as she kissed Bernie between every word.   
"I love you too. Serena I do love McKenzie. I love all our kids. And I am just as worried about his as you are. But till he is ready to talk to us. There is not much we can do is there."  
"No I guess not. I just wish he would talk to us Bernie."   
"I'm sure he will when he's ready."   
"He's been talking to mum apparently. Mum she won't tell me what he's been saying. I just this whatever it is to be all over. I want our some back home with us where belongs Bernie."   
"Is everything alright between you two now?" McKenzie said as he walked down the stairs.   
"Yes love everything's fine."   
"Good."   
"Do I get a hug now." McKenzie smiled as he hugged Bernie and Serena. The 3 of them stood hugging for a few minutes. When McKenzie pulled away.   
"I'm going to tell you what's been going on. And then after I have told you I am going to the police station to tell them too." McKenzie let go of Serena's hand as he walked into the kitchen. As Serena and Bernie followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people may find this chapter upsetting

"Are you two going to sit down or you stand up while I tell you." McKenzie said as he pulled out 2 chairs for his mom's for sit down.  
"So erm are you going to tell us what's been going on." Serena said as she took McKenzie hand in hers.  
"From the beginning."  
"Yes please."  
"Oh God. I really wanted to tell the truth. And now when it's comes down to doing it. I'm scared."  
"You don't have to be scared mate. We're both here for you. We always have been." Bernie said. McKenzie looked at Serena for reassurance.  
"It's OK darling. Just tell us."  
"It started about a year ago. Me and Paddy were hanging out at the park. Yes we were smoking but only cigarettes I swear mum."  
"Go on."  
"Then this guy came up to us and ask we if fancied making a bit of money. When we asked him what we had to do. He said we had to deliver packages."  
"Packages of drugs yes."  
"Yes. But I didn't know that at the time. I found that out a few weeks later."  
"Did Paddy deliver these packages?" Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.  
"No he said he wasn't interested. He tried to tell me that there drugs but I just didn't listen. I so wished I did."  
"Then what happened sweetheart."  
"After a couple of months I told him I didn't want to be involved anymore. I thought that would be the end of it. But he pushed me up against a wall. And said that I was already involved. He said if I didn't carry on then he would hurt my family. I couldn't risk that mums. I couldn't risk any of you lot getting hurt. That's why I had to carry on selling it. I couldn't risk losing any of you" McKenzie sobbed as Serena pulled him to her and hugged her tightly. 

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to mate." Bernie said as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
"No I need to tell you everything. One day after I did a delivery he put a packet with 4 pills in my hand instead of money. I told him I didn't do drugs. But he said either you take the drugs or don't take them. But I wouldn't be getting anymore money from him. So I just decided to take one. I didn't know what all the fuss was about myself. So I sold the rest. And then every time he gave me pills. I would just flog them. I knew it was wrong and I knew that you two would go mad. But I had to get rid of them somehow.  
"If he was giving you the drugs. Then why did you steal out of my purse."  
"To be honest. I needed to buy some off him to sell to someone else at double the price. I had to get you your money back. But the man wouldn't pay double. So I came home. You found them and got rid. And that's it."  
"You should have told us sweetheart."  
"I couldn't mum. He said he would kill you if I told anyone. I couldn't risk any of you letting hurt. I know you probably don't believe me but I love you all so much." He cried.  
"I know you do darling. And we love you too." Serena hugged McKenzie tightly.  
"McKenzie what has this man been doing while you have been at your Grandma's?"  
"I don't know I haven't heard from him. 

"What's his name darling."  
"Stewart. Stewart Radcliffe."  
"Well that answers why you haven't heard anything from him."  
"What are talking about Bernie."  
"He's dead Serena."  
"How do you know mom."  
"Because I was there when he died. He was brought in 4 days ago. Drug overdose."  
"And you're sure it was him mom." Bernie looked through her phone and showed him a picture.  
"This is him isn't it son."  
"Yes that's him."  
"That is definitely the lad that died in front of me."  
"You know what this means McKenzie. It's all over darling. You don't need to go to the police."  
"But what about what I have done."  
"Your not going to do it again are you."  
"No mum. No way."  
"Then there's no need to go to the police. We need to put this behind us now love. And get back to normal."  
"Your mums right love. There's no point in going to the police now. Just to get yourself into trouble. Let's leave it.  
"Ok if that's what you think I should do."  
"It is mate."  
"Can I come home now please."  
"Of course you can. I just want to have all by kids under the same roof again." Serena smiled as her and Bernie and both hugged McKenzie.


	10. Chapter 10

When Serena, Bernie and McKenzie pulled up outside the house. And for got of the car. They saw Poppy and Sammy walking up the street with the twins.   
"KENZIE." Cameron shouted excitedly as he let go of Sammy's hand and ran up to him.   
"Hey buddy. Where you two been?"   
"Out with Pops and Sam."   
"Hey sis." McKenzie said shyly as Poppy stood in front of him.   
"Oh so I am your sister today am I."   
"Poppy please don't." Serena said as she put her hand on McKenzie shoulder.   
"It's alright mum. Poppy has every right to be mad at me. I didn't mean what I said to you." He said as he took Poppy's hands in his. "I didn't mean what I said to any of you. I love you Poppy. You've always been my big sister. And you always will be. Can you ever forgive me."   
"Of course I can. C'mere you daft looking sod." Poppy pulled him close and hugged him."I love you too. Can things get back to normal now?"   
"Absolutely."   
"As touching as this. Do you think we could all go inside please. It's bloody baltic out here." Bernie said as she picked Charlotte up and they all went in the house. McKenzie took the twins into the lounge. While Poppy and Sammy went upstairs. "Serena get that heating on love."   
"Yes boss."   
"Hey there's only one boss in this house and it's certainly not me. It's you" Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"And don't you forget it." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie closer to her. "I'm sorry I walked out today."   
"Just don't do it again."   
"I won't. How about when the kids have all gone to bed tonight. I make it up to you."   
"I'll look forward to it."   
"So will I." Serena raised her eyebrows and slapped Bernie’s arse as she left the kitchen smiling to herself. 

"I bet your glad to have McKenzie home aren't you?" Sammy said as they sat on the watching a DVD.  
"Yeah. Don't tell him but I've really missed him. Even though he was only away 5 days. I've never been apart from him for that long before. And I know my moms have missed him. Especially mum."   
"Poppy can I ask you something?"   
"Course you can. What do you want to know?"   
"You know how your Mum was going to marry your Uncle before she met your mom."   
"Yes. My Uncle Patrick. He was livid. He didn't speak to them both for years."   
"But they speak now don't they."   
"Yeah yeah. It's like nothing every happened."   
"How erm. How did your mum know?"   
"Know what?"   
"That it's was your mom she wanted and not your uncle."   
"Because she fell in love with mom. It's a simple as that really."  
"Had she ever been with a woman before."   
"Oh God I don't know. Its not something you ask your mum isn't. Anyway what's with all the question's."   
"Nothing just asking."   
"No come on. Why the sudden interest in my mom's love lives."   
"I can't say."   
"Why can't you. You started this conversation not me. Come on spit it out."   
"If I tell you please don't freak out."   
"I won't. I'm your best friend just tell me."   
"I think… I'm gay."   
"God Is that all."   
"What do you mean is that all. It's a big thing for me and I didn't want to lose you as a friend."   
"Your hardly gonna lose me. Your talking to the girl who had 2 gay Grandma's. And has two gays mums. I'm hardly gonna judge you am I. Beside we are best friends we have been since the first day of school. And we always will be."   
"Do you mean that."   
"Of course. Give us a hug." Poppy said as she hugged Sammy. Sammy closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Poppy.

"I'm going now bye Serena. Bye Bernie." Sammy said as her and Poppy came downstairs.   
"Your quite welcome to stay for tea Sammy. Either me or Bernie will run you home later."   
"It's alright I better go. Loads of coursework to do."   
"Ok flower. And thanks for taking the twins out with Poppy today."   
"No problem. They were as good as gold. Bye then."   
"Bye lovely. Is she alright?" Serena said as Poppy sat down at the kitchen table.   
"I think so. What is for tea anyway I'm starving." Poppy said changing the subject.   
"Chicken and chips."  
"Home made chips."   
"Yes Poppy home made chips."  
"Nice one." Poppy stood up and went to leave the kitchen.   
"Poppy."   
"Yes mum."   
"Thank you."   
"What for."   
"For forgiving your brother. It can't have been easy. After he said those things to you."   
"He's my brother at the end of the day. Just like you two nutters are my mom's." She smiled.   
"Who are you calling nutters madam." Bernie smiled as she squeezed Poppy lovingly.   
"You two. I couldn't have wished for two better women to adopt me. I'm so proud to you my mums."   
"Oh Poppy. And we couldn't have wished for a better daughter. I love you so much my darling girl." Serena kissed and her hugged.   
"I love you too."   
"Room for three more." McKenzie said as him and the twins went into the kitchen. Serena and Bernie grabbed a twin each as they all stood hugging each other. With tears rolling down their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening Serena. Bernie and all the kids. Where sat in the lounge watching TV in their pajamas.   
McKenzie was sat in the chair with Cameron on his knee snuggled up to him.   
The rest of the family were sat on the sofa.   
"I'm going to take this little one up." Serena said as Charlotte was falling asleep on her knee.   
"Ok love. Do you want a hand?"   
"No I'm fine. Shall I take Cameron too. I don't think he's going to be long before he is fast asleep."   
"You can do if you want."   
"Cameron come on darling bedtime."   
"No Kenzie take me."   
"Come on then mate. McKenzie lifted Cameron up and put him his shoulders. Making Cameron squeal.  
"McKenzie watch his head."   
"I will mum." Serena smiled as she followed them upstairs. Serena put Charlotte into bed and stood outside Cameron's bedroom as she listened to McKenzie and Cameron talking.   
"Kenzie."   
"Yes mate."   
"Don't go away."   
"I won't. I'm not going anywhere."   
"No shouting at Mummy."   
"No shouting at Mummy I promise."   
"Love you Kenzie." Cameron put his little arms around his neck and hugged him.   
"I love you too mate. Lay down now and go to sleep."   
"We play football morrow."   
"Cause we can. Night Mate."   
"Night Night." Cameron laid down in bed. McKenzie kissed him on head and left the room.   
"He's missed you." Serena said as she held McKenzie's hands in hers. "We all have."   
"I've missed you all too."   
"I'm sorry I let Grandma take you."   
"I'm not. She really helped me mum. I'm never going to do anything like that again. I am going to go back to school on Monday and get on with my studies. I am going to be the best doctor ever. Just like you and Mom. I want to make you both proud of me again."  
"I have always been rof you sweetheart." Serena hugged Mckenzie. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too Mum." 

Poppy was laying in bed watching her TV when her phone went off. 

Sammy  
Hey. We are still friends aren't we? Xx

Poppy  
Of course we are. I told you I don't care if your gay. It won't stop us from being friends. I will always be there for you. If you ever want to talk. Xx

Sammy  
Thank you. You're a good friend. Xx

Poppy  
So are you. I think the world of you. You know that don't you. Xx

Sammy  
Do you really. Xx

Poppy  
Yes really. Xx

Sammy  
I think the world of you too. Xx

"Poppy it's getting late." Serena said as she popped her head round Poppy's bedroom door. "Phone off TV off please."   
"I will."   
"Night darling." Serena walked up to Poppy and kissed her goodnight.   
"Night Mum. Love you."   
"I love you darling." Serena kissed Poppy again and left the room. 

Poppy  
Sorry about that my Mum just came in. I better get off I didn't realise it was getting so late. Xx

Sammy  
OK. I'll see you tomorrow at college. Xx

Poppy  
You will. Goodnight. Xx

Sammy  
Goodnight. Xx

"Poppy are you alright. Your very quiet this morning." Bernie said as they were all sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.   
"I'm just tired that's all Mom."   
"You shouldn't have been up watching TV and messing on your phone till nearly 1.00 this morning then should you." Serena said as she stood up and made herself another drink.   
"Sorry I was only talking to Sammy."   
"Well talk to her at a more decent hour next time please."   
"Yes mum. I better get going. See you later."   
"Bye love have a good day."   
"Have you finished your breakfast Cameron." McKenzie asked him.   
"Yes all done."   
"Come on then. Let's get you dressed."   
"Where you going with him."   
"Taking him to the park for a kick about. Is that alright Mom."   
"Of course it is. Just keep a close eye on him. McKenzie please."   
"I will. Come on shorty." McKenzie picked him up and put him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs.   
"And then there was 3." Bernie said as she stood up and put her arms around Serena's waist. "It feels good doesn't it having all out family under one roof again."   
"It feels amazing. Everything is going to be alright now. I just know it is." Serena said with tears in her eyes as Bernie kissed her softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next couple of weeks everything went back to normal. Serena and Bernie were back at work after all the trouble with McKenzie. McKenzie was back at school at nearly back to his old self. Poppy was doing well in college. And the twins were both in nursery.   
"Are you coming in for a bit." Poppy asked Sammy as they walked home.   
"No I can't. I've er I've got a date."   
"You have."   
"Yes."   
"That's great. Who is she."   
"No one you know. She doesn't go to our college."  
"Which college does she go to?"   
"None. She works."   
"Girl with a job nice." Poppy smiled fakely. "Well have a nice time then."   
"Thanks. I'll message you."   
"Yes do that." Poppy said as she walked up the drive and went inside the house. "ANYBODY HOME." She shouted.   
"In the kitchen."   
"Hey McKenzie. What are you doing?"   
"Making a sandwich I'm starving. Do you want one?"   
"No I'm good thanks."   
"Has Sammy not come in with you."   
"No she's gone straight home."   
"Is everything alright."   
"Fine I'm just tired that's all. It's been a long week."   
"Ok." McKenzie said as he went into the lounge and put the TV on. 

"Hi darling." Serena said to McKenzie as she got home and stood at the lounge door.   
"Hey mum. How was your day."   
"Hectic. How was yours."   
"Good really good. Mr Moorcroft says he thinks I will get top marks in my science."   
"That's brilliant. I'm so proud of you my darling." Serena sat down on the sofa and hugged McKenzie.  
"All I want to do is to make you and mom proud of me again."   
"We have always been proud of you. We are proud of all 4 of our beautiful children."  
"You do know that I didn't mean the awful things I said to you and mom don't you?"   
"I know sweetheart."   
"MUMMY MUMMY. "  
"Peace has shattered now." The twins ran into the lounge and jumped on Serena.   
"Hello my darlings. Have you enjoyed it at nursery."   
"Yes we played in the sand pit Mummy." Cameron said as he kissed Serena before crawling onto McKenzie's knee.   
"Wow."  
"Mummy I'm thirsty."   
"Ok Charlotte. You stay here I'll go get a drink. Cameron do you want a drink?"   
"Yes please Mummy." Serena stood up and saw Bernie hanging hers and the kids coats up in the hall.   
"Have they been alright at nursery?"   
"Yes fine no problems."   
"I'm glad. Do you want a drink?"   
"Please."   
"Hello sweetheart I didn't know you we're in here." Serena said as she opened the kitchen door and saw Poppy at the table doing her homework.   
"I just thought I would get this out of the way. Then I have the weekend to myself." Serena made the kids and Bernie a drink. While Bernie took it in to them.   
"Are you making a start on dinner now Mum?"  
"Yes love why."   
"I'll finish this upstairs them." Poppy stood up.   
"You can stay there. You don't have to go upstairs. Dinner won't be ready for about an hour."   
"Ok."   
"Are you alright sweetheart?"   
"Yes fine."   
"No Sammy tonight."   
"No she's going out. I think i will take this upstairs actually mum." Poppy collected her things together as Bernie came back in the kitchen.   
"You OK."   
"Yes for God Sake why does everyone keep asking me that." Poppy snapped as she ran upstairs.   
"What did I say."   
"Nothing. I'll have a word with her later." Serena kissed Bernie and carried on making the dinner. 

Poppy was sat at her desk in her bedroom when Sammy video called her through facetime. Great that's all I need she thought as she accepted the call.   
"Hello."   
"Hi I want you opinion. How do I look? " Sammy said as she stood with a black skirt and lacy bodysuit on. That dipped at the breast. Her hair had been straightened and her makeup was immaculate.   
"Well what do you think."   
"You erm. You look really nice." Poppy said as she swallowed hard.   
"It's not too much is it. My mum said I look good. But then she said I look like I am going clubbing."   
"You look really pretty."   
"Do i."  
"Yes. I hope you have a really good night. And that it all goes well for you."   
"Thanks I'll er I'll let you know how I get on."   
"Yes you do that. I've got to now my tea is ready. Have a good night."   
"See you later."   
"Yes see you." Poppy hung up and chucked her phone on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Poppy had avoided Sammy's texts and calls for the rest of the weekend. Serena went and put the twins to bed as she walked downstairs the house phone started ringing.   
"I'll get it." She called ."Hello."   
"Hello is that Serena?"   
"Yes."   
"It's Sammy. Is Poppy there?"   
"Hold on a minute I'll get for you love. Poppy Sammy is on the phone for you."   
"Tell her I've gone to bed."   
"At this time."   
"Tell her anything. I don't want to speak to her mum."   
"Ok ok. Serena said as she went back into the hall." Hello love Poppy has gone to bed. She fancied an early night.   
"Ok. I'll see her tomorrow at college then."   
"Ok love see you later."   
"Bye."   
"So what was all that in aid of?" Serena said as she walked back into the lounge and sat at the side of Bernie on the sofa.   
"Nothing. I just don't want to talk to her."   
"Why not. Have you two fallen out or something."   
"No nothing like that."   
"Sammy is your best friend. The two of you are always on the phone to each other. So what's changed."   
"Nothing. Just drop it mum will you please." Poppy snapped as she left the room and ran upstairs.   
"This is all we need. We get one kid sorted out and another decides to kick off." Serena sighed as she snuggled up to Bernie.   
"I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably something to do with a boy. It's usually is for girls her age."   
"Do you think so."   
"More than likely. They both probably fancy the same lad. That'll be all."   
"I hope that's all it is." Serena looked up and kissed Bernie as she snuggled back up to her. 

"POPPY COME ON YOU'LL BE LATE FOR COLLEGE." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
"I'm off to school. See you later." McKenzie said as he kissed Serena and Bernie goodbye  
"Bye sweetheart have a good day. Poppy you aren't even dressed yet." Serena said as Poppy sat down at the kitchen table and put her head in hands. "What's the matter."   
"I feel awful."   
"In what way."   
"I feel sick and my head I pounding." Serena felt her head .   
"You don't feel hot. So you haven't got a temperature."   
"I think I might just go back to bed."   
"What about college love." Bernie said as she stood up and put her coat on.   
"Can you ring them before you go to work mom and tell them that I won't be on today."   
"Yes OK."   
"Thanks. I'm going back to bed."   
"What's up with you." Bernie asked Serena as she stood shaking her head.   
"She's not ill Bernie. She just doesn't want to go to college. Or more to the point she doesn't want to see Sammy."   
"One day off won't hurt her. Right come on you two. Give Mummy a kiss bye bye."   
"Bye Mummy."   
"Bye my darlings have fun at nursery. I'll pick you both later alright." Serena gave them and Bernie a hug and a kiss as they left the house. Serena cleared the breakfast pots away. Them made Poppy some tea and toast and took them upstairs.   
"Can I come in." Serena said as she poked her head round the door.   
"Yes sure." Poppy said as she sat up in bed.   
"I've brought you some toast and a cup of tea."  
"Thanks mum." 

"How you feeling." Serena put the breakfast on the bedside cabinet and sat on the bed.   
"Like crap."   
"Really. Poppy you do know you can tell me anything don't you."   
"I know."   
"So is there something you want to talk to me about."   
"Not really."  
"So why did you not want to talk to Sammy last night. Have you two fallen out or something."   
"No we're fine."   
"I don't believe you."   
"Mum believe me it's the truth."   
"You haven't been arguing over boys have you."   
"Mum we haven't been arguing about anything. And that's the truth. Can you just leave me please. I want to go back to sleep."   
"Ok. You know where I am if you want to talk to me about anything."   
"Thanks mum." Poppy laid back down as Serena left the room. Poppy picked her phone up as it went off. 

Sammy  
Where are you? Xx  
Poppy took a deep breath before she texted back. 

Poppy  
I'm not feeling well. 

Sammy  
Can I come round after college to see you. Xx

Poppy  
You better not incase it's a bug or something. I don't want you to catch it. 

Sammy  
OK. I'll ring you later then. Get some rest. Xx

Poppy   
I will. See you.   
Poppy turned her phone off closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Poppy spent most of the day up in her bedroom. Serena kept going up to try and talk to her. But Poppy kept sending her away.   
"McKenzie go and tell Poppy that dinner is nearly will you please." Serena said as she started dishing up.   
"Yes sure. Get down a minute mate." He said as he put Cameron on a chair of his own.   
"Has she eaten anything today."   
"Nope not a thing. Here Bernie that's double trouble dinner."   
"They you go." Bernie put the meals in front of the twins. "Be careful it's hot."   
"Yes Momma."   
"She doesn't want anything." McKenzie said as she sat back down at the table.   
"I've had enough of this.She needs something to eat. "Serena chucked the tea towel and stormed out of the kitchen." POPPY GET DOWN HERE NOW."  
"What's up?"  
"Dinner's ready."   
"I've just told McKenzie I don't want any."   
"Come here." Poppy walk slowly downstairs to Serena. "You haven't eaten anything all day. You must be hungry."   
"I'm not."  
"Come and try a little bit. Just for your old mum yes."   
"Ok just for you."   
"Thank you. Come on." Serena put her arm around Poppy and led her to the kitchen. 

"At least she's eaten a bit of dinner." Bernie said as her and washed the pots.   
"I just wished she will tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about her Bernie. You don't think that you know."   
"Know what."   
"I hate even thinking this but you don't think she's pregnant do you."   
"No I don't. I really don't. Poppy has got more sense that Serena come on you know that."   
"I just want her to talk to us. We get one kid sorted and another one starts."   
"That's the joys of having teenagers I guess."   
"And we've got all this to do again when the twins grow up oh the joys."   
"Speaking of the twins I better get them bathed and to bed."   
"I'll do it. You've been working."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yeap." Serena kissed Bernie softly. "Cameron. Charlotte come on bathtime." Serena called out as she went into the lounge.   
"No mummy."   
"Yes Charlotte." Serena picked the little girl up and kissed her on the cheek. "Cameron come on sweetie."   
"Ok Mummy." Cameron followed Serena and Charlotte upstairs. 

"That's them two bathed and fast asleep." Serena said as she sat down next to Bernie on the sofa.   
"What's Poppy up to."   
"I don't know. I didn't go in. I thought I would just leave her for a bit."   
"I could try talking to her if you want mum."   
"Thanks McKenzie but I doubt she will tell you."   
"She might. I'll get that." He said as the doorbell rang.   
"Hey McKenzie."   
"Hi Sammy."   
"Is Poppy in."   
"Yes come in. POPPY SAMMY IS HERE TO SEE YOU. POPPY."   
"I'M COMING." Poppy shouted as she came down the stairs. "You can go now McKenzie. What do you want I told you not to come round."   
"I just wanted to make sure that you we're alright."   
"I'm fine."   
"Poppy have I done something wrong."   
"What makes you say that."   
"Let me see that face that you've ignored me all weekend. You haven't been to college today and now you are treating me as if I'm nobody. What's going on Poppy?"  
"Nothings going on. I want you leave now please."   
"No I want to know what it is that I've done wrong."   
"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you. No just go."   
"Poppy."   
"I SAID GO."   
"Fine." Sammy said as she left.   
"What the hell is going on. What are you shouting a Sammy for." Serena said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"Just leave it mum. It's got nothing to do with you." Poppy snapped as she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.


	15. Chapter 15

"POPPY WOLFE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW."   
"Serena shouted as she followed her upstairs.   
"Leave me alone mum."  
"No open the door darling. You can't carry on like this. I'm really worried about you sweetheart.." Poppy unlocked her bedroom door and let Serena in. "Thank you." Serena said as she sat down beside Poppy on the bed. "This isn't like you. Shouting at everyone especially Sammy. You have been best friends with her for 11 years. You can't treat people like that. What's going on Poppy?"   
"I can't say mum I'm sorry." Poppy cried.   
"Your mom said I shouldn't even think about asking you this. But I need to know. Your not you know."   
"Know what."   
"Your not pregnant are you Poppy?"   
"Pregnant. No mum I'm not pregnant. I have never done anything. So you've got nothing to worry about there."   
"Thank God for that. Just tell me what's wrong sweetheart. Like I told McKenzie I can't help you if you don't tell me."   
"I will tell you but there's something I need to sort out first mum OK."   
"Ok." Serena wrapped her arms Poppy. "I love you so much you know that don't you."   
"I know mum. I love you too. I'm going to pop out for a bit. I won't be late." Poppy smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek and left. 

Poppy  
Meet me at the park please. X

Sammy  
Why should I. X

Poppy  
Please. I acted like a real bitch before. I'm so sorry Sammy. Will you please meet me. X

Sammy  
OK I'll be there in ten minutes. X

Poppy  
Thank you. X

"Hey." Sammy said as she sat down beside Poppy on the park bench.   
"Hi thanks for meeting me."   
"It's alright. I wasn't doing anything."   
"I'm sorry for the way I spoke you to before."  
"It's fine."   
"No it isn't. Your my best friend and I don't want to lose you."   
"You've not going to lose me. Not ever."   
"I might do. When you and that girl you went on a date with gets serious."   
"We won't be getting serious."   
"Why not."   
"Well if you'd have answered me texts you would have found out."   
"Sorry. So what happened?"   
"She's not my type at all. Loves herself too much. It's was all me me me with her."   
"I'm sorry."   
"I'm not. It's made realises that there is only one girl for me."   
"So you've already got your eye on someone else have you."   
"I have done for a while if I'm honest." Sammy turned round and held Poppy's hands. "I'm interested in you Poppy. I've tried my hardest not to because I know you would probably never feel the same but I can't help the way I." Sammy was cut off by Poppy lips on hers.   
"I've wanted to do that for so long." Poppy smiled as they broke the kiss. "Your all I can think about."  
"Me too."   
"I was so jealous went you went out for that date. I thought I had lost you."   
"Never. I want to be with you Poppy Wolfe."   
"I want to be with you too." She smiled as Sammy pulled her close to her and kissed her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Poppy and Sammy continued kissing on the park bench till Poppy started to shiver.   
"Maybe we ought to start heading home."   
"No don't go home yet its early. Why don't you come back to ours. One of my mums will give you lift home later."   
"Are you sure."   
"I just want to spend more time with you."   
"Ok then let's go." Sammy stood up and took Poppy's hand in hers.   
"When we get back to ours I'm gonna tell my mums about us. Do you mind?"   
"Of course not. I have already told my mum how I feel about you."   
"You have."   
"Yes."   
"What did she say."   
"That I should stop being a wimp and tell you how I feel. And I am so glad I did."   
"You're not the only one." Poppy smiled as she kissed Sammy. "Are you ready for this." She said as she got the front door.   
"I'm ready." Sammy squeezed Poppy's hand as she opened the door.   
"It's only me mums."   
"Ok darling." Bernie said.   
"Hey. Where's mum?"   
"Just putting Charlotte back in bed. Hi Sammy."   
"Hi Bernie."   
"So are you friends again." Serena said as she walked down the stairs.   
"Yes we are mum."   
"Thank god for that."   
"Actually we're erm we're a little more than friends." Poppy took Sammy's hand in hers and smiled at her.   
"Oh my. Are you two like together."   
"Yes mum we are. That's why I haven't been myself lately. I was just trying to get my head round how I feel. I'm sorry."   
"There's no need to be sorry." Serena wrapped her arms Poppy. "I know how confusing it can be. I've been there when I met you're Mom. I'm so proud of you darling."   
"Thanks Mum. Mom are you ok with this?"   
"Why shouldn't I be. As long as you're happy I'm happy." Bernie smiled as she hugged Poppy.   
"Just don't hurt my girl Sammy. That's all I ask."   
"I won't hurt her Serena. I promise."   
"Good."   
"Will one of you drop Sammy home later please."   
"Yes course no problem."   
"Thank. We're just going to my room for a bit."   
"Ok don't put your music on loud though I have only just got Charlotte back to sleep.   
"I won't."   
"Thank god that's all sorted."   
Serena said as she sat down next to Bernie.   
"See I told you there was nothing to worry about didn't."   
"You did as usual you were right. I love you."   
"I love you." Serena kissed Bernie and snuggled up next to her. 

A few hours later Bernie took Sammy home with Poppy tagging along. As they came back home Serena was just walking up stairs.   
"You going to bed mum."   
"I am I'm shattered."  
"I'll be up in a minute love."   
"Ok babe."   
"I'm off to bed too. Night Mom."   
"Night sweetheart. You've done a very brave thing today. I know I don't say it as often as I should. But I am so proud of you Poppy."   
"Thanks you Mom. I love you."   
"I love you too." Bernie smiled as she watched Poppy go upstairs. Poppy got undressed and poked her head round her Mums bedroom door.   
"Night mum."   
"Night my darling. Come here and have a quick cuddle with your old before Mom comes up. Poppy smiled as she got on the bed and Serena wrapped her arms around her." How are you feeling now? "  
"Better now I know Sammy feels the same way."   
"You could have told us you know. We were hardly going to be mad at you."   
"I know I could. But I wanted to figure it out for myself first. Mum when did you first realise that you had feelings for Mom."   
"A few weeks after I met her. I knew it was wrong because as you know I was seeing your Uncle Patrick. But I couldn't help the way I felt."   
"At least none of us we're with other people. Don't get me wrong I love Uncle Patrick but I'm glad you chose Mom."   
"So am I sweetheart. Go on get yourself to bed. You've got college tomorrow."   
"Ok." Poppy hugged Serena before getting off the bed. "  
"Poppy."   
"Yes."   
"In future if you are worried about anything at all. Just tell me alright."   
"I will. Night Mum."   
"Night darling. Love you."   
"Love you." Poppy smiled as she went to her bedroom. 

"So Poppy and Sammy are an item." McKenzie said the next morning as they ate breakfast.   
"Yes we are. Have you got a problem with that McKenzie." Poppy snapped as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Nope not at all."  
"Good."  
"Right we better get to work. Try not to kill each other." Serena said as her Bernie and the twins left the house.   
"Poppy I haven't got a problem with you being gay. As long as you're happy I'm happy."   
"Thanks Bruv."   
"If anyone gives you any grief then you tell me I'll sort them out."   
"I think I can handle people myself but thank you."   
"Anytime your my sister."   
"Say it."   
"Get lost."   
"Go on say it."   
"No I'm going to school."   
"McKenzie you know you want to say it." Poppy laughed.   
"Alright I love you."   
"I knew it."  
"I wouldn't be much of a brother if I didn't love my own sister now would I."   
"I love you buddy. Come on let's get going." Poppy smiled as McKenzie put his arm over Poppy shoulder as they left the house.


	17. Chapter 17

2 months later 

"I'm starving." McKenzie said as he came home from school and opened and fridge.   
"Hello Mom. Hello McKenzie." Bernie said sarcastically.   
"Hi Mom. Can I make a sandwich I'm starving?"   
"Course you can what you asking for."   
"Where's the Twins?"   
"Poppy and Sammy have taken them out."   
"Is Mum still at work."   
"Yes Magnus Maggnuson. What's with all the questions?"   
"Just asking Mom keep your hair on. Actually Mom I was wondering if I could have my pocket money today instead of tomorrow?"   
"Yes if you tell me why."   
"Do I have to."   
"Do you want your money."   
"You know I do."   
"Spill then."   
"I am taking a girl out." McKenzie said quietly.   
"You what. I didn't quite get that."   
"Don't lie Mom you heard me perfectly."   
"Here sweetheart." Bernie said as she got her purse and gave him his money.   
"Thanks Mom." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.   
"So where are you taking Emily then?"   
"Who says it's Emily."   
"Please that's all me and your mum has heard for the last few weeks Emily this and Emily that."   
"Alright so what if it is Emily."   
"Nothing she's a lovely girl."   
"She is isn't she."   
"So where are you taking her then?"   
"Cosmo."   
"Cosmo very nice. We haven't been there for ages. Why don't we all go tonight."   
"No Mom you can't please don't."   
"I'm only joking mate. Here." Bernie gave home another 20 quid.   
"What's this for?"  
"You show her a good time son."   
"Thanks Mom you're one of the best."   
"Go on you better go and get yourself spruced up for your date." Serena smiled as McKenzie squeezed her hand ran upstairs. 

"Hi honey I'm home." Serena called out as she took her coat and shoes off.   
"Hey gorgeous." Bernie walked up to her and put her arms around her. "Busy day."   
"Not too bad actually. And thanks for leaving me a mountain of your paperwork to sign off."   
"You're very welcome."   
"I'm not doing it next time."  
"You said that last time."   
"Mmm I did didn't i." Serena kissed Bernie. "It's quiet in here where is everybody?"   
"The twins are still out with Poppy and McKenzie is upstairs getting ready for his date."   
"Excuse me his what."   
"Date. He's taking Emily to Cosmo for tea."   
"Ah bless. Has he got some money?"  
"Yes I have given him his pocket money and 20 quid extra."   
"Orr aren't you lovely."   
"Do you think so."   
"I know so."   
"Do you want to show me how lovely you think I am tonight."   
"I might." Serena pulled Bernie closer to her and kissed her passionately.   
"Get a room you two." McKenzie said as he walked downstairs.   
"We don't need a room. We've got a whole house sunshine." Serena smiled as she looked at her son.   
"What are you looking at me like that for Mum?   
"You look very handsome young man."   
"Do I look alright?"   
"Emily is a lucky girl." Bernie said as she straighten McKenzie's collar on his jacket. "Have a good time son."  
"Thanks Mom." Serena slipped another 20 pound note in his pocket.   
"Mum I've got enough money?"   
"Just take it. And listen to me  
You might be 16 now but please please don't go making and your Mom Grandmother's just yet will you."   
"You don't have to worry about that mum. I've got condoms."   
"MCKENZIE."   
"Mum I'm joking. I'm not ready for that yet."   
"Thank God for that. Go on. Have a good time."   
"Thanks see you later mums."   
"Bye love." Bernie and Serena smiled as they watch him walked down the street. 

"Are you alright love." Bernie said as she saw Serena wipe her eyes.   
"Our kids aren't kids anymore. It doesn't seem two minutes since we got Poppy. And now she is loved up with Sammy. Now McKenzie is going on a date. They grow up so quickly. Cameron and Charlotte will be off before we know it. I don't like it Bernie. I want my babies back." Serena cried.   
"Hey come here." Bernie hugged Serena tightly.   
"Are we interrupting something." Poppy said as they came home.   
"No your not." Serena said as she hugged Poppy. "  
"Mum are you alright?"   
"Yeah fine darling. I'm just having a moment that's all."   
"Mummy look." Charlotte said she waved a lion teddy in her face.   
"Wow is that Simba."   
"Yes. Cameron has got Timone."   
"Look Mummy."   
"Lovely. Did you have enough money for both of these?"  
"Yeah both you and mom gave me money."   
"And what did you two buy."   
"Just some clothes. Can Sammy stay for tea?"   
"Of course she can."   
"Come on Sammy let's go upstairs."   
Serena and Bernie went in the lounge with the twins. They sat on the sofa and watched them playing with their new toys.   
"I love our life." Serena said as she snuggled up to Bernie.   
"So do I. And I love you Mrs Wolfe.   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie as they carried on watching the twins.


End file.
